You're So Enchanting SasuNaru
by Nerdincommando
Summary: Its Naruto's first day at Konaha High. It goes pretty well at first. He makes a few new friends, finds he doesn't mind all the teachers, and doesn't even get detention. Yay for him. Until he meets Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Prologue

SA- Its Naruto's first day at Konaha High. It goes pretty well at first. He makes a few new friends, finds he doesn't mind all the teachers, and doesn't even get detention. Yay for him. Until he meets Sasuke Uchiha.

This is my first fanfiction, so bare with me.c:

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, he would have to go to a proctologiston many occasions.

Warnings: In later chapters they will be making gay babies, so I'm marking this as 'M'.c:

A SasuNaru FanFic.

Prologue

"Your room number is 147, have a good day."

An irritated sigh came from the blonde. Naruto didn't want to move to a new school, let alone a new apartment, but unfortunately he was being forced to.

His old school didn't go so well. He got into fights, detention 24/7 for no reason, and everyone hated him. Yeah, it was pretty much hell there, but he wasn't about to do it over. Then again, he couldn't make that decision himself.

The principle told him that he had to leave. Leave the school and leave the 'area'. He didn't think he could piss off the guy that much, but then again, he was pretty sure he already has…

…

Walking up to his room, which was gladly not far from school, Naruto opened the door to his new medium sized apartment. Taking a deep breath and stepping inside, he lazily threw his only two bags, which contained all his things, to the side and flopped on his bed.

It was 11:52, and although it was still early for him, tomorrow will be his first day at Kohaha High School. He had no clue what was going to happen and he sure as hell didn't want to find out.

Naruto was too tired to do anything. All he did today was hear people bitch and whine to him. Telling him that they were glad he was leaving, not to mention all the cheers and clapping as he gathered his things. He wasn't about think about something like that now. It was just too depressing. Yawing, he curled but into a tight ball, not even caring about his cloths, fluttering his eyes until he drifting off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reading, feedback is always lovely. c:**

-Naruto's pov-

A long exasperated sigh escaped the blonde's lips as he carefully looked over his schedule. _'This is going be a long day,'_ he thought to himself while opening his locker and placing his bag inside, taking out a few books stored there.

Slamming the locker door shut in annoyance, Naruto looked to his left and jumped utterly terrified. Blue eyes widened in total horror while releasing a small yelp, and his heart rate gradually increasing.

"What the hell?!"

There stood a smirking brunette with tan-ish skin, and two red triangle tattoos on his cheeks. He had elegantly disheveled brown hair, which was short, and he was wearing a loose navy blue t-shirt that had the Ghost Busters symbol on the front. He also wore some grey skinny jeans and white high tops. His face almost resembled a dog and his smirk only grew as he sniffed out the discomfort on the blonde. God, was this kid trying to kill him?

"So you're the new kid?" The dog-like guy said with amusement in his voice. Naruto took a couple of seconds to finally relax, and as his facial features softened he took in account to what the guy just said. His brows frowned together and he pursed his lips. How did he know? He himself found out he was coming here two days ago.

"How did you kn-"

"News travels fast in this school, Blondie," Naruto winced at the nickname he gave him and rolled his eyes. It's not like he hasn't been called Blondie before. It's just most of the time it's before someone decides to try and kick his ass, or when someone was mocking him. When he said it, it felt…friendly. "My name's Kiba."

Kiba held out his hand, and Naruto hesitated before taking it, giving it a soft tug. His lips curled into a small smile, "Naruto."

Kiba looks like a fun guy.

The two boys talked a bit in the hallway, quickly getting to know each other. They were walking in the hallway before Kiba reached for the paper that was sticking out of his binder. "Is this your schedule, Blondie?" Kiba didn't even wait for Naruto to respond and took a second to look over it. "Great! We have first and lunch together. I'll show you to Iruka's class. He's an ass, but he'll warm up to ya'."

The blonde chuckled and walked into a classroom with a few kids sitting around talking to each other. _'We must be early,'_ Naruto thought. He turned to look at a man in his mid-twenties at the oldest, who seemed to be writing stuff down on the whiteboard. It didn't take a Moran to tell he was his teacher, Iruka.

Walking up to him, Naruto pulled out the paper he was supposed to get all of his teachers to sign, and extended his tan arm holding it out to Iruka. The man stopped what he was doing and turned his head towards the blonde and quirked his head. "Yes, what do you want?"

Naruto sighed, hating to deal with awkward greetings, "I'm Naruto. I'm new here. They said you had to sign this."

He took the paper and signed his name, quickly handing it back to Naruto. "Hello Naruto, I'm Iruka. I'll be your homeroom and first period teacher for the rest of the year. Class is about to start; take a seat."

The teacher seemed like a stiff. Not fun at all.

Naruto turned to sit next to Kiba near the back and plopped down gracefully in the chair.

He looked at Kiba whose eyes were averted across the room and his cheeks were slightly flushed. Hmm, what could make that happen? Following Kiba's gaze, the blonde noticed he was staring at a tall boy with peachy skin and black hair, which was pulled back in a high pony tail. He took a seat and sighed, placing his head in his hands.

Naruto smirked, leaning towards Kiba's ear, "Who's that lover-boy?"

Kiba jumped in his seat, probably scared out of his wits, and turned to face Naruto with a red face. "Wh-what are you talking about?!" He stuttered.

Naruto shrugged, his smirk still present on his lips, as he leaned back in his chair, "I'm talking about who's the guy your practically eye humping."

Oh god. Kiba's face. Was. Priceless. "I don't know what you're talking about!" He said defensively with his arms crossed. "But if you're talking about the guy over there... That's Shikamaru Nara, he's one of the three 'popular' kids who run this school. He's kind of a lazy ass who has no motivation for anything, even though he's brilliant.. And funny.. And-"

"Fit," Naruto finished for him and giggled when Kiba just blushed fiercely and slumped in his seat. He must really fancy Shikamaru. Especially because of the way he drools over him. "But you said, 'one of the three popular kids'. What about the other two?" The blue-eyed boy asked curiously.

Kiba sighed, "Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuga are the other two. Sasuke's the ring leader out of all of them and Neji is the quarterback. Both are incredibly smart. I'll tell you more about them at lunch when we see Gaara."

They seemed like the stereotypical popular kids. The ones who ruined his life at the other school he went to. Naruto just hopes they don't notice him.

"Who's Gaara?"

Kiba's head popped up and grinned towards Naruto, "You've got Jiraiya next, right?"

He nodded.

"Well Gaara's in that class as well, so you can get to know him then! He's my best mate, you'll love him. Although, next class you have Sasuke and Neji as well, so watch out."

These people seemed dangerous to be around, "Will do."

The rest of the class went by smoothly and the two boys pretty much spent the whole time talking.

…

After class Kiba met up with Gaara and introduced the two before heading off to his next class.

Gaara had bright messy red hair, which parted where the tattoo of the kanji symbol 'love' was on his forehead. He had pale skin and beautiful light blue-green eyes that were surrounded by thick eyeliner. His grey jumper was rolled up at the sleeves and black pants were slightly baggy, tan converse covered his feet.

The two walked into class and, after Naruto got his thing signed, he sat next to Gaara.

As the two got comfortable, Gaara started to tell Naruto about some of the stupid things the kids have done in Konoha,"So then this guy-" Gaara began before he stopped talking all together, looking over towards the door, eyeing something-or rather someone.

Gaara was looking at some guy who just so happened to be pretty attractive. With his light skin and long dark brown hair, and his pale grey eyes. Yep. That pretty much summed him up. The only thing that really stood out was he was wearing a Navy varsity jacket, jeans, and red high tops. He might not have stood out to Naruto, but he was attractive.

"So that's Neji, huh?" Naruto asked. The varsity jacket was a dead give away, because only football players got them.

Gaara just nodded, still staring at the boy. That was until Neji met his gaze and looked at him. Gaara's face turned as red as his hair and he quickly looked away and towards Naruto.

"And you fancy him."

He just nodded again and smiled sheepishly. At least Gaara is honest about his feelings. He doesn't hide what he wants.

The bell rung and everyone took their seats. The teacher, Jiraiya, looked around for someone in particular. "Has anyone seen Uchiha today?" There were mummers here and there until he spoke again, "How about you Neji?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

The boy just shrugged and answered honestly, "I talked to him out front. I guess he just decided not to show up."

The teacher just sighed, "Well alright."

Hmmm, so Shikamaru is the lazy one, Neji the jock, and Sasuke the trouble maker. Ohh how he couldn't wait to hear about the trio at lunch -sarcasm if you didn't get it.

…

After class was over they all met up and walked to lunch, grabbing their food. Naruto followed Kiba and Gaara to an empty table chatting away in their own little world. These guys are nice. Naruto could get use to it here.

Suddenly the cafeteria got quieter and the three heads pop up to see what was going on.

The cafeteria door opened loudly and Neji and Shikamaru walked in, getting their lunch and finding an empty table –which Naruto could easily see as being 'their' table. Not long after someone followed, walking proudly to join them. There was the most attractive guy he's ever seen; his silky fare skin being covered up by a tight short-sleeved white shirt. His black skinny jeans were wrapped around his long legs. Raven hair falling perfectly around his face, except in the back where it stood out.

The god-like boy kept walking, and his onyx eyes met Naruto's electric blue. All the blonde could do was gawk at him in awe. His stomach felt like it released a bunch of butterflies without his permission. He continued to stare until the raven smirked at him, effectively snapping him out of whatever was happening. Pink dusted Naruto's scarred cheeks and he looked away, turning to look at Kiba and Gaara.

"Wh-who was that." Naruto said with a smaller voice than he would have liked.

Kiba and Gaara averted their own stares at their imaginary boyfriends and looked at Naruto.

"That's Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." Gaara replied, Kiba still kinda in a daze.

He blinked a couple of times and cleared his throat, "And weren't you going to tell me about them?"

The brunette finally found himself and grinned, "Yeah, well as you know they're all incredibly hot." The blonde just chucked and nodded. "Shikamaru and Neji are the nicer ones -both assholes, but nicer. Since Shikamaru is so lazy, even with his smarts, he doesn't really do much but complain about how everything is a drag. He does smoke though and despite his laziness, he's really athletic. The fucker just has the motivation of brain dead sloth, so he doesn't try out for anything."

Gaara just nodded and cut in, "And if it's not obvious, Neji's a jock. The quarter back of the football team if I might add. Just like Shikamaru, he's incredibly smart. They both can get anyone in this school, although they're gay. So all the girls try and dedicate their lives to looking like desperate whores and hit on them consistently."

Naruto nodded, taking in the information, "What about Sasuke?"

They both sighed, but Kiba answered, "Well Uchiha... He's an egotistical man-whore who has way to much pride to show the littlest of feelings. Despite the fact he's hot, smart, athletic, and -from what I'm told- great in bed, it still confuses me how everyone has fallen for him. He skips class, fucks anything that has two legs and a pretty face, and has the whole school's hands tied behind their backs. Even the teachers. He lost his family when he was little and was only left with his brother, who just so happens to be rich as fuck. I mean I feel bad he doesn't have a family, but just because his brother doesn't give a shit doesn't mean he can do what he does." He took a long breath and smiled.

Naruto was utterly shocked. He lost his family too? Just like Naruto, but unlike the raven at lest he didn't turn into just a jerk. "That's a lot to process..." The blonde glanced at the table with the three blokes, turning away quickly when he found he was being stared at. Oh no, not those butterflies again.

The rest of the lunch period finished quickly. Naruto felt Sasuke's stare the entire time and he tried his hardest to stay focused on his two new friends, exchanging numbers somewhere in their conversation.

…

The next period he had Shikamaru and Neji, and that wasn't too much fun regarding the fact they wouldn't stop looking at Naruto. It was awkward; him having to squirm the entire time. They _were_ in pe.

Lucky the class ended and Naruto got away from the intense stares.

Heading to his next destination, the loved last period, Naruto walked into class and got comfortable in his seat waiting for the bell to ring. Luckily it did and no one sat next to him in the large desk table thing they use in science classes. This was liturature so he wondered why they used these types of desks.

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when that perfect, yet completely impudent raven walked into class. They were ten minutes in and he decides to show up now?! The blonde's heart rate increased when their eyes met again. He didn't like that.

"It's nice of you to join us Sasuke." Kakashi, their teacher, spoke calmly not even looking up from whatever he was reading. The title read _'Make Out Paradise'_. Was he reading erotica in school? How gross.

Sasuke just kept staring at the blonde and stalked over to him, ignoring the teacher. "This seat taken?" He smirked, sitting down anyway, noticing Naruto's discomfort. "I'm Sasuke, but I'm sure you knew that."

Man this boy was cocky. Naruto turned to look at him, and despite his stomach churning and his temperature rising due to Sasuke's physical…aspects, talking to him now and getting a taste of his crude and arrogant personality was a huge turn off. "And why would you think that, Sasuke."

All the raven did was smirk even bigger, "So you don't?"

"Never said that."

He rose and eyebrow, "So you do?"

"Never said that either."

"Hn." Sasuke chuckled, "Well what's your name, _Dobe_?"

Naruto glared at the nickname Sasuke gave him. "Naruto. Now don't call me that, _Teme_."

"And why can't I, _Dobe_?"

The blonde just crossed his arms and pouted in his seat, "Whatever..."

He heard Sasuke chuckle again before they started to listen Kakashi start talking, effectively getting through the class without having to look at Sasuke again. He didn't like the way he made him feel. It was something he just wasn't use to.

…

Naruto finally got home. He walked into his new apartment, threw his school stuff to the side, and plopped on the bed, just like the previous day.

It turned out to be a pretty good day for him. Met two new friends, the teachers actually liked him, and he didn't even get in trouble. Although it seems like the trouble will soon be coming to him, seeing as Sasuke was the trouble.

The blonde rolled over on his side and curled up into a ball and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. Raven hair, pale skin, and onyx eyes ended up being the only thing he could see.

I hoped you like this.


	3. Chapter 2

**Tell me what you think. It's really appreciated. c:**

-Naruto's pov-

Asshole asshole asshole.

Naruto grunted, that being the only thing he could think about. God that mother fucking asshole.

The blonde has only been at Konoha High for a few days now and the raven was already annoying the crap out of him. Okay, so what he's incredibly attractive and looks like a sex god? He's fucked pretty much everyone in this god forsaken school -hell the town, and. Ugh, it makes him sick.

Naruto knew he shouldn't blame him, but it's just getting on his last nerve -_he's_ getting on his last nerve. Every inch of that boy's being just invites people in. It makes you want to make him yours. He is the type of guy everyone would want, at least it seems that way.

On the outside, he was sex on legs, yet on the inside he made you want to throw knife at him.

The more he seems to push him away, the worse the black haired boy decided to mess with him. Who was he talking about? That's right, Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto, Kiba, and Gaara were sitting outside for lunch today. They were enjoying the fresh sting of the autumn air and eating their lunches, just enjoying each other's time. Although not for Naruto. As they sat on the old, grayish wooden bench and munched away on a turkey sandwich, Naruto tried his best to keep his mind focused on the two blokes in front of him. That wasn't going very well.

"You seem a bit distracted, what's on your mind?" The red head asked teal eyes full of concern and worry.

The blonde just looked at him and put on a fake confused face, "What are you talking about, nothing's on my mind." He said the last part a bit too fast for his liking.

Gaara sighed, "You're terrible at lying so you should stop trying and just spill."

"I-I am not!" His voice held a defensive tone, indicating he knew he was, but was way too stubborn to admit it.

"You know you are, now just answer the damn question." This time Kiba joined in with a mouth full of turkey sandwich.

"It's nothing really, just... I'm a little concerned about midterms, what if I don't pass?"

Obviously that was a lie, but his new friends decided to leave it at that. They both shrugged, "You're smart. You don't need to worry about that."

Naruto just nodded, not wanting to carry on the conversation. He knew that if he did, he would tell them and that wasn't an option.

The rest of the lunch period was spent in an awkward silence, filled with awkward glances at each other and short conversations that died just as fast as they started.

His other classes weren't any different. Midterms were coming up, so study guide after study guide took up the majority of his class time. All except for his last class, one of the two classes he had with the raven.

The teacher walked into the classroom full of seated children. He was ten minutes late so everyone was already settled down and the blonde was shifting nervously in his seat from Sasuke's intense stare. It made him uncomfortable and all in all, feel like some fox about to be eaten like a lion.

"Sorry I was late, I was stopped by a black cat outside and had to find my way around it." The man's voice was raspy, yet his obvious lies never stop, they just get weirder.

"Alright, well we're about to start a project. Since we've recently been getting into Shakespeare, you'll be doing a report on something he's written. It's due in a month and is a group project-"

A few 'yes's and high fives were exchanged with a few kids.

"But I'll be choosing who your partner is and what you'll be doing your report on," The yes's changed into grunts and awes. "This will be an at home project, so you guys will have to meet up and work on it on your own time. Alright, I'll be choosing partners now."

"Rock Lee and Haruno Sakura"

"Taiga Kagami and Tetsuya Kuroko"

"Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke"

Naruto's hearts sped up. It was beating loudly and he wasn't able to hear the rest of the names being called. All he knew was that he was going to have to be alone. With Sasuke. For a month. His head was swimming and he felt as if he could pass out any minute.

Then hot breath brushed against his ear, forcing him to suppress a shudder. "Naruto, you have to go up so he can assign us a topic." The way he said his name rolled off his tongue in the upmost sex- No. No, no, no, no, no, no. NO.

Naruto quickly stood up in his chair, his hands on the table. He panicked and stumbled towards his teacher, the stares of the other students, well mostly Sasuke, made him uncomfortable. But he didn't want to think about that right now.

The blonde looked up at the grey haired man, waiting what project he was supposed to do with that devil that sat next to him. His teacher peered down at him (Naruto was always shorter than everyone else) and smirked.

"Romeo and Juliet"

"Wh-what?"

"I said, Romeo and Juliet." He smirked and whispered in his ear, "You might want to watch the movies together; it'll help immensely with your report."

What the hell could that mean? What's he planning? Naruto just weakly shook his head and pondered back to his seat to the smirking raven.

His head was placed in his hands as his eyes stalked him. The blonde sat in his seat, fidgeting.

"So?"

"So what?" He said as he avoided looking at him.

The raven chuckled darkly, "So what are we doing our project on?"

"O-oh, that. Um, Romeo and Juliet." He cursed inwardly at himself for stuttering.

"We should start soon… Don't want to procrastinate, do we?" His voice was very suggestive and slow, but it still confused Naruto.

He nodded and raised an eyebrow, "When should we start?"

The smirk Sasuke was holding only grew in size and he winked. "Tomorrow. My house. After school."

Naruto couldn't move, he was more confused than anything, but after a minute or so he reluctantly nodded again as the bell rang.

Well this'll be fun.


	4. Chapter 3

Authors note: Hellllo, this story won't be updated every week like it was originally intended to -actually none of my stories have been updated like that and I feel bad.. BUUT anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Feedback is always lovely. c:

Sorry for this sucking by the way, I've had a lot going on. And I had to re write this crap like 50485094375097 times. No. Not cool.

-Naruto's' pov-

There was a lot he could say about that next day. He could mention how he could barely sleep the night before, every waking moment pushing him closer and closer to insanity; how when he got to school with this –I give two shits that I'm wearing sweats, a beanie, and a t-shirt to school- type of look. Really he didn't even think about what he was going to wear. Last night he decided if he was going to get the Uchiha off his back, he'd might as well not look as appealing. Well that and he just didn't want to dress in elaborate cloths that day. Too lazy.

The sweatpants were gray, tight at the bottom, loose at the top, and his shirt was white and tight all around. It wasn't his fault that each individual muscle could be seen underneath the shirt. Hell, he thought he looked rather unappealing (really he thinks this all the time, now more so than any other time), but it's defiantly not his fault people look at him as he's going down the hallway. It was his lazy day; he might as well act like he doesn't care.

All he could really think about was what will happen later on today after school when he goes over to the Uchiha's house and possibly –not possibly get raped. To be honest, he really only thought the raven was acting like he did towards him because he wanted a good grade. That and so he can go brag to his friends he tapped the new kid.

Naruto trudged to his first period with tired eyes. He tried his best to not doze off while Iruka was teaching, but only ending up snapping out of his trance once or twice to talk to Kiba. Today was Friday. It was the end of the week and he was rather tired.

By the time he walked into second period, he was five minutes early and more awake than he was about an hour ago. Gaara was going on about this book that he was reading for lit class which just so happened to be incredibly tasteless and unappealing.

"Yeah, I'm not even half way in the book and the ending is already predictable. Same shit. The guy gets the girl after he saves her like a million different ways. Why can't authors be fucking original for once?" The red head complained in an irritating tone.

The blonde just laughed at his friend, touching his shoulder to calm him down. "I know what you mean, the literature these days." He replied sounding overly dramatic. "If you want a sappy romance novel with an unpredictable ending, read The Fault in Our Stars. You know if you're into that kind of thing."

Gaara looked rather shocked, staring at Naruto with his mouth agape. "Naruto… I had no clue you read books. Like actual books." He said, his eyes wide.

Naruto choked a little, feeling a slightly hurt that the boy would think that about him. "I read!" He whined defensively, but only exceeded in sounding like a 14 year old going through puberty.

Gaara just laughed at him, his face turning just as red as his hair, which honestly made Naruto laugh as well, and left both boys clutching their sides and gasping for air.

In the corner of Naruto's eye he could see Neji staring intensely at them both, studying their every move and it confused Naruto. The thought left his mind as soon as the bell rang loudly, and a bored looking Uchiha came waltzing through the door like he owned the place. Which Naruto isn't doubting.

Naruto sunk in his seat, begging for the raven to not notice him; just hoping for a miracle that he mysteriously dies of a heart attack or something. Unfortunately, his prayers weren't answered, and ocean blue met onyx. The Uchiha licked his lips and slowly walked towards his seat in the far corner next to Neji, but somehow kept his gaze on the boy.

He felt like he was being sexually molested or something right there in the classroom. Can you call the cops on an enormously hot guy for making it seem as if he's mentally taking off your clothes? No? Well fuck.

Now typically Naruto wouldn't be offended by it, but he felt like he was going to get an STD if he even looked at the taller male, so, yes, he was offended.

A snicker came from beside the blonde, so he turned his head and eyed Gaara carefully, giving him a questioning look.

Gaara smirked and leaned closer towards him, whispering, "You're blushing Naruto. It's incredibly obvious."

Blue eyes widened and he ducked his head to attempt to stop anymore embarrassment. His face was entirely flushed by then, turned the prettiest shade of pink. He nuzzled his face in the crook of his shoulder, hand pressed flat against his face, and eyes shut tight.

Life.

Sucks.

Getting through the rest of the period, along with the ones following after, was rather… uncomfortable so to speak. He couldn't sit still, so he squirmed in his seat, trying his hardest to keep his eyes on the board. Well at least look like it. But it was hard, because it felt like eyes were boring into his back so intensively that he thought there was actually going to be a hole burned right into the middle of his back. Add his severe case of ADHD into the mix and he looked like a live worm just waiting to get caught by a bird.

At lunch he made a crack about Kiba looking like a dog, so when he dosed off a bit staring at the wall, Kiba drew a cat nose on his nose (he looks like a cat because of the whiskers), and the dog and Gaara _refused_ to explain to him what everyone was laughing at him for until he walked into his last period.

Luckily he got it off before anyone in that period saw.

Or so he thought.

Sasuke showed up today, on time to be even more shocking.

Naruto walked in, paying more attention on rubbing his nose free of anymore sharpie and grumbling to himself, rather than watching the raven's smirk grow wider when he stepped foot in the door.

His chair was leaned back, one arm on the desk behind him, and his sharp eyes filled with the vivacious eyes of a child about to play.

The blonde plopped into his seat, knitting his eyebrows together in annoyance with his pointer finger rubbed up against his nose. Sasuke chucked next to him, "Hello _Naruto_."

Naruto jumped in surprise a little, but that only lasted a second. He turned his head to face the raven and pouted, glaring at him. "Oi."

"Oh common Naruto, don't be like that. Are you that excited for later?" His voice was laced in seduction, The cool words swam in this head with what it implied, and it scared him.

Despite his heart beating slightly faster, he shook it off and tensed his muscles. "If you mean finishing our project in one night so I never have to visit again, then I can't wait."

Sasuke just bit his lip and smiled in response, "Meet me by my car after school,"

Naruto just gave a simple "humph" and let his mind race with many different questions.

_What a cocky bastard. I mean really, does he just expect me to know where he parks his car? Or better yet what it looks like? Honestly, can't he put his dick away for five seconds and let his brain think for him instead? I don't think I've ever met a bigger tool than him. I honestly have no clue why he wants to mess with me, I mean sure he just wants sex, but can't he get a better catch then me and leave me alone so I can do our project? Yes I just said 'I can do our', because the chance I'll be doing this by myself is like 24948752%. And Yes I am talking to myself. God I need to stop because he's scaring me and asdfghjkl; what do I do?_


End file.
